


Angel

by vintagesam



Series: Micro-Poetry [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagesam/pseuds/vintagesam
Summary: Do not use without permission.Do not repost.





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Do not use without permission.
> 
> Do not repost.

I didn’t believe in angels  
until I saw your wings,  
until I heard your voice,  
until I felt your love.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Supernatural blog on Tumblr [@vintagesam](https://vintagesam.tumblr.com/)! Come chat with me! <3


End file.
